I am Loki
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: The tip of the spear edged closer to my heart, "No time for questions, little mortal. I am Loki, God of Mischief and I am here to help you see the truth." Loki/OC oneshot, first Avengers fanfic!


I sighed and threw down the newspaper that revealed grave news for the entire world. From what I read, an apparent government building had been completely destroyed from unknown causes. A picture displayed on the front shown sadness and tragic loss.

Hm...a government building? Sure doesn't look like one. Unknown causes? Right, that's probably what they want us to think. Just like how they don't have aliens in the White House! Alright, maybe that was a little too far fetched. But it could still happen!

Rolling my eyes at my immaturity, I attempted to finish my college paper that's due very first thing in the morning. Trust me, I cannot turn in another late paper. I may just flunk out of school! How could I tell my mother? She would most likely have a seizure. Yup, the parents were always big on education even if I wasn't...Okay, focus Riley, you're nearly there.

I opened the waiting document to see nothing. Wait. I thought I already started it? I clearly remember myself typing three pages last night! Then I saved it before going to sleep-Oh you son of a bitch. I never saved it.

NEVER SAVED IT!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Banging from next door made it clear to me that my neighbors did not appreciate my late evening singing. Fear poured into my system. How can I possibly write another paper by eight in the morning tomorrow? It's not possible! No! I can see it now. Riley Bentley, age twenty four, was kicked out of college today on the fact that she is a dumbass. You're welcome world.

As if it couldn't get any worse, my sometimes pride and joy, Joey did his business on the carpet. Joey is not human if you didn't get that. He's my dog. My dog that smeared his gifts all over this white floor! Why? Why! No, that's not to you, that is to God who seems to hate me so. Dad was right, I should have stayed in Ohio and became a bank accountant. None of this would have happened otherwise.

I meant to get up and clean the mess but a dangerous knock on my door interrupted. How can a knock be dangerous? I'm terrible at describing things.

Jumping over piles of unfinished laundry, I screamed, "Coming!"

Somehow I got to the door without stepping in dog poo. Thank God. At least some luck is on my side. It wasn't until later that I noticed Joey hop up to the couch where my laptop was currently located. He sat right on it. Scratch that. Luck is never on my side. Ever.

Another knock snapped me out of my self pity thoughts. I opened the door to see something I definitely do NOT expect.

There stood a man, (should I even call him a man?) with long black hair and an unusual taste for fashion. It's spring! What the hell is he doing with all that armor on?

I blinked, "Um—sorry, can I help you?"

He only smiled at me, which gave me alarming second thoughts about answering the door in the first place, "Hello mortal."

Mortal?

"Uh...not to be rude but who-"

The mysterious man suddenly put a long slender finger to my stuttering lips. Is it just me or did it get hot in here? I forget to mention this possible serial killer is also very attractive.

"I was simply wondering if you could help me with something..."

His shockingly green emerald eyes made me nod silently, waiting for him to continue with his request. Woah...what's wrong with me? It's like...I'm under a spell...but right now...as I fidget in his cold presence, I really don't mind.

My serial killer said mostly to himself, "Such heart...what great use you will be to me." I was too lost in the ocean of green to catch him pull out a long golden spear with a glowing blue jewel at the top. He pointed it straight at my chest.

I gasped, "What-what are you doing what's going on what-."

The tip of the spear edged closer to my heart, "No time for questions, little mortal. I am Loki, God of Mischief and I am here to help you see the truth."

Joey in the background was barking loudly. He obviously sensed a troublesome aura from the stranger now standing in the hallway. Soon the spear lightly touched my tank top causing me to feel a burning sensation. I gasped once again which only made Loki smile evilly this time.

Am I falling asleep standing up? Because before I knew it, everything went black.

**A/N: I intended this to be a short Loki oneshot but if you readers actually like my quickly made up character, I would consider making it out into a whole story during the Avengers plot line. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
